japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Sheh
Stephanie Ru-Phan Sheh (born April 10, 1977) is an American voice actress, ADR writer, director, singer and producer. She has worked for several major companies, including Cartoon Network, and Sony. She is often involved with doing voice over work in anime, original animation, video games, dubbing, commercials, and TV shows. Her notable voice roles include Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Hyuga Hinata in Naruto, Eureka in Eureka Seven, and Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. In 2014, she became the voice of Usagi Tsukino, the title character in the Viz Media English version of Sailor Moon. She describes Hinata's issues with self-esteem as very relatable. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *009 Re:Cyborg (movie) – Cyborg 001/Ivan Whisky *Ah My Buddha (TV) – Haruka Amanogawa *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (TV) – Satoko Yamano *Alexander's Decision (OVA) – Additional Voice *Amaenaide yo!! Katsu!! (TV) – Haruka Amanogawa *Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (OVA) – Saizo *Bakuman. (TV) – Miho Azuki *Battle Royale (live-action movie) – Takako Chigusa *Berserk The Golden Age Arc II - The Battle for Doldrey (movie) – Additional Voice *Blame! (movie) – Zuru's Granddaughter *Bleach (TV) – Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, Ryo Kunieda, Suzumebachi (Zanpakuto Saga), Yoshi, Kazuya Usaka (Karin's Friend, Ep. 12), Mahana Natsui (Ep. 3) & Rin Tsubokura (1st Voice; Ep. 68) *Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black – Additional Voice *Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse – Orihime Inoue *Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody – Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (movie) – Orihime Inoue & Isane Kotetsu *Blood+ (TV) – Monique *Blood-C The Last Dark (movie) – Additional Voice *Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows (TV) – Lotarus *Blue Exorcist (movie) – Kuro & Young Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist (TV) – Kuro, Supreme Advisor A & Young Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (TV) – Kuro *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (TV) – Menma & Ruby *Boruto: Naruto the Movie – Hinata Uzumaki *Buso Renkin (TV) – Hanaka Busujima *A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) – Nakamura (Ep. 13) *Chaos;HEAd (TV) – Ayase Kishimoto *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (OVA) – Additional Voice *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) – Kaguya Sumeragi & Kallen's Mother (Ep. 9) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) – Anya Alstreim & Kaguya Sumeragi *Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman (OVA) – Cyborg 003/Françoise Arnoul *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (TV) – Mikan Tsumiki *Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OVA) – Stray Dog *Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle (movie) – Minami Uehara *Digimon: Data Squad (TV) – Megumi *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) – Mikuru Asahina *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 5) & Mikuru Asahina *Durarara!! (TV) – Ganguro Girl & Rio Kamichika *Durarara!!×2 Shō (TV) – Store Clerk (Ep. 8) *Durarara!!×2 Ten (TV) – Rio Kamichika (Ep. 13) *Eden of the East (TV) – Mikuru "Micchon" Katsuhara *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (movie) – Mikuru "Micchon" Katsuhara *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (movie) – Mikuru "Micchon" Katsuhara *ERASED (TV) – Kayo Hinazuki *Eureka Seven (TV) – Eureka *Eureka Seven movie – Eureka *EUREKA SEVEN AO (TV) – Eureka *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV) – Illyasviel von Einzbern *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV 2) – Illysviel von Einzbern *Fate/Zero (TV) – Illyasivel von Einzbern *Fate/Zero (TV 2) – Illyasivel von Einzbern *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (OVA) – Mave *FLCL (OVA) – Additional Voice *(The) Flower and the Phoenix (OVA) – Additional Voice *Freedom (OVA) as Ao *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Brosh's Little Sister (Ep 49) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (movie) as Dispatcher; Girl *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (TV) (Eps 50-51); Chay's Partner (Ep 43); Uchikoma (Ep 52) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (TV) as Saizo *Glitter Force Doki Doki (TV) as Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade; Rory *Gurren Lagann (TV) as Kinon *Hell Girl (TV) as Yuria Todoka (Ep 6) *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (movie) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (TV) as Abnes; Historie; Mini Histy *Immortal Grand Prix (TV 2) as Bella Demarco; Yuri Jin *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (TV) as Chris *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (TV) as Suzie Q *Jormungand Perfect Order (TV) – Additional Voice *Journey to Hiroshima (OVA) as Yaeko (young) *K (TV) as Neko *K-ON! (movie) as Yui Hirasawa *K-ON! (TV) as Yui Hirasawa *K-ON!! (TV 2) as Yui Hirasawa *K: Missing Kings (movie) as Neko *K: Return of Kings (TV) as Neko *Kasimasi - Girl Meets Girl (TV) as Hazumu Osaragi *Kekkaishi (TV) as Female Student (Ep 21); Grandchild (Ep 49); Kirara Kawakami; Kyoko; Princess; Shizue Yukimura *Kill la Kill (TV) as Nui Harime *Kurokami The Animation (TV) as Excel; First Sister (Ep 14); Masagami (Ep 21) *(The) Last: Naruto The Movie as Himawari Uzumaki; Hinata Hyuga *(The) Laws of the Universe Part 0 (movie) as Natsumi *Legend of the Millennium Dragon (movie) as Mizuha *Let's Go! Tamagotchi (TV) as Maiditchi; Mametchi; Memetchi *A Letter to Momo (movie) as Ikuko Miyaura *Level E (TV) as Saki *Little Witch Academia (movie) as Lotte *Little Witch Academia (TV) as Jasminka Antonenko; Lotte Jannson *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade (OVA) as Jasminka Antonenko; Lotte Yansson *Love Live! School idol project (TV 2/2014) as Cocoro Yazawa (Eps 4, 9, 13) *Love Live! The School Idol Movie as Cocoro Yazawa *Lucky Star (TV) as Akira Kogami *Lupin III: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (TV); Aisha Kaiser (ep 13) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Scheherazade *Mai Mai Miracle (movie) – Additional Voice *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *MÄR (TV) as Alma (Ep 14); Bell; Daydream Fairy (Ep 1) *Mars Daybreak (TV) as Megumi Higashihara *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV) as Mikuru Asahina *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV 2009 renewal) as Mikuru Asahina *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA) as Mikuru Asahina *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (TV) as Lacus Clyne (NYAV Post dub) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (TV) as Lacus Clyne (NYAV Post dub) *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OVA) as Audrey Burne; Haro *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) as Haro; Mineva Lao Zabi / Audrey Burne *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (OVA) as Haro *Monster (TV); Clara (Eps 5-6); Müller Sausage Vendor (Eps 68-71); Prostitute C (Ep 49); St. Bardejov Orphanage Caretaker (Ep 49); Tung (Ep 62); Young Vietnamese Doctor (Eps 24, 34, 51) *Mushishi (live-action movie) as Tanyu *Naruto (TV); Hanabi Hyuuga; Hinata Hyuga; Kin Tsuchi; Naruto's Ino transformation (ep 192); Naruto's Sexy Jutsu *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Hinata Hyuuga; Rin Nohara; Second Animal Path/Ajisai; Tamaki (young; Ep 189); Tami (Ep 157) *Naruto Shippuuden the Movie: Bonds as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden: Blood Prison (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Noein - to your other self (TV) as Aya Maeda (Ep 19); Emi (Eps 8-9) *Nyoron! Churuya-san (ONA) as Mikuru Asahina *Oldboy (Korean movie) as Lee Soo-ah *One Piece (TV) – Additional Voice *Only Yesterday (movie) as Aiko *Patema Inverted (movie) as Kaho *Phoenix (TV) as Fantasy Baby (The Future Chapter); Fantasy Daughter (The Future Chapter); Fantasy Son (The Future Chapter); Tamami (The Future Chapter) *Planetes (TV); Serie *Pokémon Generations (ONA) as Cheryl (Ep 10) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Season II as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal: Season III (TV 2016) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Psycho-Pass (TV); Sibyl System Database (Ep 5) *(The) Rainbow Mountain (OVA) – Additional Voice *Rave Master (TV) as Harmonia; Melodia *Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Hinata Hyuga *Sailor Moon (TV) as Kyurene (ep 6); Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon R (TV) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon; Victim (Ep 47) *Sailor Moon R: The Movie as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S (TV) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S Movie: Hearts in Ice as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Eps 1, 3) *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS Movie: Black Dream Hole as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS Plus - Ami's First Love (special) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV) as Kasuga *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Kasuga *(The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) as Zeal *A Silent Voice (movie) – Additional Voice *(The) Sky Crawlers (movie) as Suito Kusanagi *(The) Slayers Revolution (TV) as Sylphiel Nels Lahda; Zollan *Stitch! (TV) as Taro *Stitch!: Itazura Alien no Daibōken (TV) as Girl Student 2 (Ep 5); Kujinaggie (Ep 30); Little Boy (Ep 26); Taro; Tickle-Tummy (Ep 22); Welko (Ep 20) *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (OVA) as Sayaka *Strike Witches (movie) as Gertrud Barkhorn *Strike Witches (TV) as Gertrud Barkhorn *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Gertrud Barkhorn *Sword Art Online (TV) as Yui *Sword Art Online II (TV) as Hospital Receptionist A (Ep 22); Yui *Sword Art Online the Movie: Ordinal Scale as Yui *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (special) as Yui *Tamagotchi the Movie as Mametchi; Memetchi *Terraformars (TV) as Erika Nakanojo; Joyce; Nina Yuzik; Rachel *Tiger & Bunny (TV) as Cis (Ep 15); Jane (Ep 14); Kriem *Time of Eve (movie) as Nagi *Vampire Knight (TV); Day Class Girl (ep 1); Sayori Wakaba *Vampire Knight Guilty (TV); Sayori Wakaba *Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) as Shirley (ep 3) *Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW (movie) as Natsuki *Wolverine (TV) as Agent Tsukino; Miyuki *X-Men (TV); Armor (Hisako Ichiki) *Your Lie in April (TV) as Nagi Aiza *your name. (movie) as Mitsuha Miyamizu *Yukikaze (OAV) as Chunyan (ep 5) *Zatch Bell (TV) as Penny; Shion Hibiki *Zenki (TV) as Sayako *Zetman (TV) as Ichirou Nakata; Konoha Amagi (young) *Aquarian Age the Movie (OVA) as Girl (Ep 1); Misuzu Itsukushima *Bottle Fairy (TV) as Hororo *Boys Be... (TV) as Yumi Kazama *Cybuster (TV) as Mizuki *Dangaizer 3 (OVA) as Megumi *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (TV) as Clare; Mrs. Zeming *DearS (TV) as Natsuki *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (TV) as Himeko *Di Gi Charat (TV) as Genma *Fafner (TV) as Maya Tomi *Fafner: Heaven and Earth (movie) as Maya Toomi *Fate/stay night (TV) as Illyasviel von Einzbern *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (movie) as Illyasviel von Einzbern *Fighting Spirit (TV) as Aikawa; Kumi Mashiba; Young Miyata *FLCL (OAV) as Samejima Mamimi *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (TV) as Haydée Tebelin *Ghost Talker's Daydream (OAV) as Ichinose; Miku *Grenadier (TV) as Koto *GUNxSWORD (TV) as Wendy *Haibane Renmei (TV) as Midori *Hajime no Ippo - Champion Road (special) as Kumi Mashiba *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (TV) as Marron *Haré+Guu (TV) as Guu *Haré+Guu Deluxe (OVA) as Guu *Hellsing (TV) as Female Vampire (ep 5); Waitress (Ep 5) *Here Is Greenwood (OVA) as Misako (Media Blasters dub) *Honey and Clover (TV) as Miwako Teshigawara *Honey and Clover II (TV) as Miwako Teshigawara *I'm Gonna Be An Angel (TV) as Silky *Ikki Tousen (TV) as Chinkyu *Jungle Emperor Leo (movie 1997) as Mary *Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Jilta; Lyla *Leave it to Piyoko! (OVA) as Gema; Remote Control; Toothache Boy *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (TV) as Greta; Saga's Mother *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Summer Special as Greta *Marmalade Boy (movie) as Gastaman Zeta *Marmalade Boy (TV) as Chris; Yayoi Takase *(The) Melody of Oblivion (TV) as Coco; Yuko *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Emiri *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Tanyu (Ep 20); Young Tanyu (Eps 20-21) *Nodame Cantabile (TV); Mika; Moe Suzuki *Otogi Zoshi (TV) as Aya *Paradise Kiss (TV) as Alice Yamaguchi; Nakayama *Paranoia Agent (TV) as Taeko's Friend B (Ep 6) *(The) Prince of Tennis (TV) as Ann Tachibana; Nanako Meino; Tomoka Osakada; Yumiko Fuji *R.O.D -The TV- as Haruhi Nishizono *Requiem from the Darkness (TV) as Otama (Ep 4); Yae (Ep 2) *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (TV) as Emiri; Hazuki's Friend; Yoko Kogure *Samurai Champloo (TV) as Koza (Eps 13-14) *School Rumble: Extra Class (OVA) as Ghost Girl *Sky High (live-action movie) as Mina Saiki *Strawberry Eggs (TV); Fujio Himejima *Tales of Phantasia (OVA) as Arche Klein *(The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) as Marie (Eps 8, 17) *Ultra Maniac (TV) as Ayu Tateishi; Ruru *Viewtiful Joe (TV) as Amy; Maeve *xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Girl/Young Woman *Zegapain (TV) as Mizuki *Detatoko Princess (OVA) as Lapis *Early Reins (OVA) as Margaret *If I See You in My Dreams (OVA) as Nagisa Shiozaki *If I See You in My Dreams (TV) as Nagisa Shiozaki *Mouse (TV) as Hazuki Kakio *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (TV) as Yukari Hanaoka *Girls Bravo (TV) as Herself (Seiyuu #3) (Ep 17); Kirie Kojima *Kamichu! (TV) as Bekogero (ep 3); Matsuri Saegusa *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Fisherman's Wife (ep 1); Rin *Paranoia Agent (TV) as Kamome *Gad Guard (TV) as Kirara *Koi Kaze (TV) as Nanoka *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Child *Tenjho Tenge (TV) as Aya Natsume *Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight (OVA) as Aya Natsume Anime Films * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *.hack//G.U.: Last Recode – Tabby *Fire Emblem Heroes – Tharja, Beruka & Rhajat *World of Final Fantasy – Sherlotta *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls – Histoire *God Eater 2 Rage Burst – Fran de Bourgogne *Trillion: God of Destruction – Levia *Fire Emblem Fates – Beruka, Sophie & Rhajat *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Hyuga Hinata & Nohara Rin *Megadimension Neptunia VII – Histoire *Stella Glow – Popo *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky Second Chapter – Estelle Bright *Disgaea 5 Alliance of Vengeance – Liezerota *Omega Quintet – Otoha *Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart – Saori & Histoire *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star – Casty Riernot *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Hyuga Hinata & Nohara Rin *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Mikan Tsumiki *Bravely Default – Airy *Sonic Lost World – Zeena *Etrian Odyssey Untold The Millennium Girl – Frederica Irving *Rune Factory 4 – Margaret *Killer is Dead – Mika Takekawa & Moon River (Young) *Dynasty Warriors 8 – Guan Yinping *Time and Eternity – Enda *Disney Princess Palace Pets – Treasure & Petit *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory – Histoire & Abnes *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Fire Emblem Awakening – Tharja & Kjelle *Anarchy Reigns – Rin Rin, Fei Rin, Ai Rin & Stela Fitzgerald *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Julia Chang *Ninja Gaiden 3 – Canna *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Hyuga Hinata & Nohara Rin *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 – Histoire *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino & Pain (Female Chikushodo) *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 2 Innocent Sin – Lisa Silverman *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D – Rebecca Chambers *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky – Estelle Bright *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Hyuga Hinata & Taisa Amagiri *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Finnel *Hyperdimension Neptunia – Histoire *Fist of the North Star Ken's Rage – Rin & Yuria *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Hyuga Hijata *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes – Kasuga *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair – Charlotte Aulin *Trinity Universe – Miyu *Trauma Team – Tomoe Tachibana *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Bioshock 2 – Mlle Blanche *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Magna Carta 2 – Celestine Roa *Cross Edge – Lilith *Terminator Salvation – Resistance Soldiers *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Hyuga Hinata *Castlevania Judgment – Eric Lecarde *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Star Ocean: First Departure – Erys Jerand *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice – Asuka Cranekick *Soul Calibur IV – Scheherazade *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Hyuga Hinata *Summon Night Twin Age – Agneah *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES – Metis *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis – Nicole & Mimi Tithel *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Devil May Cry 4 – Kyrie *Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles – Rebecca Chambers *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution – Hyuga Hinata *Victorious Boxers Revolution – Kumi Mashiba *Bleach Shattered Blade – Orihime Inoue *Warriors Orochi – Da Ji *Eternal Sonata – Princess Serenade *.hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption – Tabby *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Odin Sphere – Mercedes *Castlevania Portrait of Ruin – Charlotte Aulin *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles – Hyuga Hinata *Tales of the Abyss – Natalia Luzu & Kimlasca-Lanvaldear *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Hyuga Hijata *Valkyrie Profile 2 Silmeria – Silmeria Valkyrie *Disgaea 2 Cursed Memories – Hanako *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Hyuga Hinata & Tsuchi Kin *Suikoden V – Lelei *Grandia III – Alfina *Romancing SaGa – Marina *Radiata Stories – Ridley Silverlake *Shadow Hearts: Covenant – Anastasia Romanov *Shin Megami Tensei Persona – Eriko Kirishima Quotes Knownable Roles *'Orihime Inoue' in Bleach *'Hyuga Hinata' in Naruto *'Nohara Rin' in Naruto Shippuuden *'Eureka Thurston' in Eureka Seven *'Mikuru Asahina' in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon' in Sailor Moon Trivia *Is often cast in anime that has her character be the love interest of Johnny Yong Bosch. *She admits she can relate to voicing Hinata the most. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES